Rain
by Hane no Zaia
Summary: Oneshot. A what if Allen ran away when he was revealed to be the carrier of the 14th's memories kind of story mixed in with a song called Rain. The pairing is TykiAllen, perhaps onesided.


_Zaia has made a oneshot with a TykiAllen pairing. OMG. What the Hell is going on here?_

_Disclaimer: Hane no Zaia does not own D. Gray - Man. If she did we might've seen something interesting. Seriously._

-

**Rain**

-

_They say that in the end running away is futile… But I don't believe that…_

Running footsteps in the mud. Strained breathing. A panting and a glance behind.

No pursuers in sight. A sigh of relief.

_I can still make it…_

The darkened sky opens up and lets the rain fall. Endlessly.

Wet white hair lying tightly onto a pale face. Silver eyes widened in fear as a racket is heard.

Pursuers on his trail.

He must keep running.

What had passed mere hours ago all seemed to be just a dream. In an instant all allies turned to potential enemies, all friendliness turned to animosity in a mere moment.

He just couldn't stay.

Traitor they called him. Evil they said. But in the end, who betrayed who?

The one running away from prosecution or the ones who'd prosecute him?

He picked up his pace and continued running in the mud, tears washed away by the rain, footsteps like lead washed away by the flood.

In the end, where was his place in the world?

A destroyer hated by the ones he tried to save.

A musician who'll never play his music again or at least so he thought.

Heartbroken by betrayal.

_I've had my heart punctured once… But that pain was nothing compared to this… I don't…_

Once again the pounding throbbing returned and he slumped forward, falling onto his knees. His forehead was burning and his eyesight was blurring. Crimson liquid ran down his face, being washed away by the rain.

He got to his feet, wobbled a bit before he kept running, eyes looking blankly into the distance, for a place beyond the rain.

-

_The rain is falling_

_Distance calling_

_Come here now my friend_

_Stay until the end_

_Come here now I say_

-

He was suddenly caught from behind by a pair of strong arms as he struggled to get loose, fearing he'd been caught by them.

A soothing whispering in his ear as a warm hand settled on his forehead, easing the pain.

He stopped struggling as he was pulled into a warm embrace and covered with a heavy coat. A hand was laid onto the back of his head, leaning it onto the other's chest.

Pale hands clenched and shaking.

In the midst of rain, silence settled. The approaching racket came into the distance.

-

_Now don't be shy_

_The cloudy sky_

_Will offer none but rain_

_Come here now friend_

_You've all to gain_

_I'll shield you from the rain_

-

The one behind him carefully led him down the alley, further away from the sound of his pursuers. A tightened grip on his shoulders as a hand snuck under his knees, scooping him up into the other's arms.

Silver eyes closing, head hanging limp.

Tired of struggling, willing to be washed away by fate.

The other one smirked slightly as he walked off, boots squelching in the mud.

-

_Come here now friend_

_The chosen path_

_Will be the only way_

_Don't stay away_

_Be at my side_

_Until the end of time_

-

"Where are we going, Tyki?" A hoarse voice suddenly asked.

The tanned man looked down at the one in his arms.

"Home." He said shortly.

Silver eyes fluttered open, barely.

"Where's that?"

A snicker was heard.

-

_Hear my calling_

_As you're falling_

_Down onto the earth_

_Hear my voice_

_It is your choice_

_To take me by the hand_

-

A sigh was heard.

"They say that home is a place where the heart is."

A question asked.

"Then where is it that my heart truly lays?"

Silver eyes cracked open, meeting golden.

-

_The rain is falling_

_Distance calling_

_Come here now my friend_

_Now don't be shy_

_The cloudy sky_

_Will offer none but rain_

_Come here now friend_

_You've all to gain_

_I'll shield you from the rain_

-

Tyki sighed and hoisted the former exorcist up in his arms a bit further, hurrying his steps.

The racket in the distance grew larger, drawing closer.

"Don't worry." Tyki said. "Your heart is safe with me."

Allen gave him a tiny smile, briefly lightening up his pale face stained with blood.

"How am I supposed to believe the person who almost ripped it out previously?" he asked in a tired voice.

-

_Come here now friend_

_The chosen path_

_Will be the only way_

_Don't stay away_

_Be at my side_

_Until the end of time_

-

A laugh was heard.

"Don't forget the **almost** in all of this… if I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now."

"What made you change your mind?"

-

_Don't stay away_

_Come closer now_

_You've got nothing to fear_

_Hear me now_

_I'll do no harm_

_You know it to be true_

-

"Do you really have to ask?"

-

_The rain is falling_

_Distance calling_

_Come here now my friend_

_Stay until the end_

_Come now I say_

_Now don't be shy_

_The cloudy sky_

_Will offer none but rain_

_Come here now friend_

_You've all to gain_

_I'll shield you from the rain_

-

Silver eyes widened.

"What… are you talking about?"

Another snicker was heard.

"You really don't know, Allen Walker, successor of the 14th, the new Musician of Noah…"

-

_Come here now friend_

_The chosen path_

_Will be the only way_

_Don't stay away_

_Be at my side_

_Until the end of time_

-

Allen looked up at him with a shocked expression for a couple of moments, but then it faded. Instead a bitter smile settled on his lips.

"So you mean that I didn't really have a choice to begin with…" he whispered, eyes sliding closed.

"Not really… But maybe." Tyki said, smiling. "In the end it was your heart's choice that allowed you to turn…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Allen asked tiredly.

"You ran away and turned your back to the Innocence…" Tyki explained. "That's why."

"Wouldn't that make me a Fallen one?"

"Maybe…" Tyki snickered. "But don't worry… If you fall I'll be there to catch you."

Allen took a deep breath.

"Tyki Mikk." He said weakly.

"What?"

"Shut the Hell up… I'm too tired to hear all this crap…"

Tyki looked slightly surprised, and then he sighed.

"Are you calling my confession crap, Shounen?"

Silence was all that answered him and he looked down, only to see that Allen had already fallen unconscious/asleep, tired from all the running and blood loss.

Even with bleeding crosses on his forehead, dirt on his face and the complexion of a corpse, at the moment Tyki had no other word to describe Allen as except for the word cute… But somehow that seemed really out of place in this situation.

He snickered quietly and continued walking through the rainy streets of the city, carrying them further and further away.

"This once, only once, I'll forgive you for that." He whispered as he landed a kiss onto the boy's bleeding forehead, tasting copper in his mouth.

-

_Don't be afraid_

_I'll do no harm_

_To you or anyone_

_Now take my hand_

_Now understand_

_Our journey has begun_

-

_**The End?**_

_-_

_Kurozaia (reads script): __**This is madness…**_

_Zaia: __**This. Is. Fanfiction. !!!**__ (insert evil laughter)_

_Kurozaia: Ooookay… That was really weird… Why are you writing TykiAllen all of a sudden? Aren't you supporting the Yullen pairing?_

_Zaia: Normally I am, but since I found this song I made a long time ago I've been thinking TykiAllen._

_Kurozaia (reads lyrics, sweatdrops): Pretty much any pairing would go with this…_

_Zaia (puppy eyes): But I did a good job, didn't I? Say I did a good job…_

_Kurozaia (rolls eyes): You did a great job. Fantastic. Now go away._

_Zaia: Really?_

_Kurozaia (rolls eyes): Yes._

_Zaia (runs off happily)_

_Kurozaia (sighs): I guess she's a little depressed since her manuscript was rejected… Oh well, life goes on. Time to work on the others… But please, drop her a __**REVIEW **__or something… Otherwise she'll be a pain in the ass. Domo arigatou gozaimasu._

_---_


End file.
